Romeo & Juliet
by C. Whitlock
Summary: E se você perdesse quem ama, e perdesse sua fé? E se o destino lhe desse uma pequenina razão para viver? Alguns têm preço, outros jamais terão. Porque ela jamais estaria só. Uma estória de poder, política, dinheiro, sexo, amor, corrupção e esperança.
1. O Fim, para começar

**O Fim, para começar.**

* * *

_Columbus, Ohio. Março de 2005._

_

* * *

  
_

- Edward, acorda! Seu imbecil! Como você conseguiu arruinar tudo assim? Sua indicação de candidatura foi descartada pelo partido. Sua carreira política mal começou é já é um fracasso!

O senador Carlisle estava furioso, desde que seu primeiro filho nasceu ele já havia traçado uma meta para a criança: ser seu sucessor, mas Emmett Cullen traçou suas próprias metas. E ao ver o filho mais velho frustrar seus planos, só lhe restava uma opção: Edward.

O senador Carlisle havia se casado há mais de vinte anos com Esme Platt, filha de um importante político do partido Republicano, o casamento foi apenas uma alavanca social.

Seus objetivos sempre foram claros: A Casa Branca e formar um legado de políticos em sua família, ter cada vez mais influência em Ohio, e por conseqüência chegar à Washington D.C.

Emmett era o mais velho dos irmãos, economista e trabalhava para uma ONG que muitas vezes ia contra os interesses políticos de seu pai e irmão. Mas Emmett não se preocupava com isso. Fazia apenas aquilo que aprendera com sua avó materna: não negar seus princípios.

Para Alice tudo e todos tinham um preço. Era a caçula e mimo dos pais. Se pedisse uma rocha lunar Carlisle faria a NASA buscar num foguete rosa para agradar sua filha.

Edward era tudo o que Carlisle sempre planejou. Era advogado formado pela melhor universidade do país em direito: Harvard Law School. Com _certeza Edward sim será meu sucessor_, era o que ele pensava toda vez que embarcava para a capital do país com o filho do meio; ele fazia questão de introduzir o jovem à alta cúpula, apresentá-lo aos membros de seu partido, e até mesmo aos Democratas, raça de políticos que o Cullen desprezava.

Edward era um fantoche nas mãos de seu pai. Um lindo jovem, sua carreira política estava em ascensão e ao final do ano se casaria com Sarah Eagleton, filha do presidente do partido Republicano; casamento este que beneficiaria as duas famílias, afinal quanto mais poder se tem, mais se quer.

Mas tudo foi arruinado por Edward. O senador acordou furioso ao ler as notícias dos principais jornais do país. Era um escândalo público, sabia que no caso de seu filho seria o fim de um começo, ainda mais nos EUA. Edward era acusado de agressão por uma prostituta de Toledo. Em uma de suas últimas noitadas ele contratou os serviços de algumas garotas de programa com seus amigos e quando uma das garotas se negou a fazer o que ele havia pedido, o jovem esmurrou a face da mulher.

- Edward, acorda! Seu imbecil! Como você conseguiu arruinar tudo assim? Sua candidatura foi descartada pelo partido. Sua carreira política mal começou é já é um fracasso! – o senador disse invadindo o quarto do filho estava vermelho, nervoso. Prestes a ter um enfarto.

- O que é pai? Me deixa dormir. O jatinho só sai daqui a duas horas para o capitólio **(capitólio é como a câmara de senadores e deputados aqui no Brasil), **ainda posso dormir mais um pouco.

- Levanta agora, antes que eu te mate. Seu desgraçado!

- Calma querido, por favor, acalme-se! Ele é apenas um menino!

- Um menino? Um menino Esme? Meninos não saem com putas! Tampouco batem nelas! Ele é um HOMEM com 24 anos, que não trabalha, não faz nada e nem mesmo para candidato a governador presta!

- Como se você nunca tivesse feito isto papai! – Edward disse ironicamente. Tanto ele quanto o pai sabiam o que acontecia nos bastidores do governo dos EUA.

Edward levantou-se vagarosamente, foi até o banheiro de sua suíte, lavou o rosto, observou a fisionomia cansada e um hematoma próximo a sua boca. Lembrou-se então do soco que recebeu de "Gabriella" se é que aquele era mesmo o nome da sua acompanhante na última noite.

Entendeu o porquê daquela discussão em seu quarto.

Saiu então do banheiro caminhou em direção aos pais.

- Pai, minha indicação foi suspensa? Jornais que jornais você está falando? – o rapaz perguntou nervoso.

- Querido que machucado é este em sua boca?

- Nada demais mãe, não se preocupe. – um machucado era o que menos importava para ele agora.

- Pai? – o rapaz perguntou novamente.

- Veja você mesmo. - Carlisle jogando páginas e mais páginas de jornal em cima do filho. Em todos se via a foto de Edward agredindo uma mulher. As fotos foram tiradas por uma colega da prostituta ainda no quarto com os rapazes. As imagens eram claras.

- Puta merda. – foi só o que ele pode dizer ao ler as notícias.

– Minha indicação pai? – ele indagou mais uma vez.

- Eles estão pensando em expulsar você e filho do deputado Hale.

- O Jazz, também?

- Todos que participaram dessa orgia! Nós somos republicanos, garoto! Você esqueceu?

- Não se preocupe meu filho. O nome de seu avô poderá resolver isso, os Platt são muito respeitados.

- Eles vão esquecer isso mãe! – Edward sentou-se em sua cama, estava prestes a dormir mais uma vez. Não tivera uma boa noite de sono.

- Não vão não! Os democratas vão fazer polêmica sobre isso o tempo todo. Se você tiver a sorte de não ser expulso, pode dizer adeus a qualquer cargo público.

Durante as primeiras semanas após o escândalo Edward não saiu de casa. Dia e noite fotógrafos esperavam em vão por uma notícia sobre o julgamento, sobre a ação ou o valor da indenização que a mulher pedia. Por recomendação de seu pai, Edward não saiu de sua casa até o fim do caso.

Os Cullen foram obrigados a pagar uma quantia milionária a prostituta.

Aos meses que se seguiram após o julgamento ele já não era mais o mesmo.

Não tinha esperanças em nada e em ninguém. O trabalho de uma vida havia se perdido. Sua noiva havia terminado o relacionamento, e ele sabia que merecia coisa pior. Sarah sempre fora tão gentil e dócil. Não era como as outras mulheres que conheceu, tão fúteis e orgulhosas.

Mas por mais que ela fosse boa, jamais sentiu aquela paixão que via nos olhos de seus avôs até o fim de suas vidas. Seu avô sempre dizia que ele encontraria uma razão para viver quando ele quisesse encontrar, quando se permitisse encontrar. Mas Edward não via razão em lugar algum. Tudo que seus olhos viam era a podridão dos homens.

Ele se sentia só. Sem alguém que lhe fizesse companhia, alguém para conversar sem pudores, ou medo. O receio de falar algo e de repente ser uma armadilha... por isso ele aprendeu a se calar. A não dizer muito sobre si, ou sobre sua família.

Deus? Deus não existe. Isso é invenção dos homens para que você tenha medo e não faça aquilo que deseja. È tudo para que os mais comuns possam ser massa de manobra nas mãos erradas. Isso era sempre o que ele respondia quando era perguntado sobre sua fé.

Dias e dias de uma angústia infinita, como uma paz que nunca pode ser alcançada. Sabia que seu dinheiro comprava tudo, menos sua paz de espírito.

Aquele escândalo foi um insight para o rapaz, estava fazendo tudo errado fazia o que seus pais queriam, sem ser por vontade própria. Como uma marionete que tem as falas e ações coordenadas por um artista, frases ditas para os outros.

Às vezes chegava a ter inveja de Emmett por ele ser tão determinado e fazer apenas o que achava certo, por se preocupar com os menos favorecidos... por não ser corrompido pelo dinheiro. Emmett era o referencial que seu pai nunca fora, era honesto.

De repente o convite feito por Emmett pareceu agradável aos seus olhos.

Ar novo era tudo o que precisava.

Emmett havia partido há dois meses, estava mais uma vez a trabalho em uma cidadezinha no interior do estado de Washington.

Edward se lembrou do convite que seu irmão havia feito quando teve viajar.

- Emmett? Eu estou indo.

- Você realmente decidiu vir cara?

- Não tenho nada a perder mesmo. E, além disso, esse povo caipira nem deve saber do que aconteceu comigo.

- Edward quase ninguém mais se lembra disso, tantos meses já se passaram, não é mesmo?

- 7, para ser exato Emmett.

- Então cara, ninguém mais se recorda disso, você precisar relaxar mano!

- Ninguém? E quanto nosso pai? Ele vale por todos.

- Por isso mesmo. Você vai adorar Forks, ele não tem muita influência por aqui. É uma cidade bem calma, não tem muito movimento, quer dizer apenas os protestos contra a instalação de uma indústria de papel.

- Qual indústria?

- Smith & Gibbard.

- Você ta louco? Os donos desta empresa financiam sempre a campanha do nosso pai.

- Edward, você é um brilhante advogado, será muito útil para os Quileutes.

- Pra quem?

- Os Quileutes... são nativos. Você poderá oferecer orientação jurídica a eles, e quem sabe nos ajudar na ação contra a instalação da indústria.

- Emmett, eu estou indo para descansar. Não vou ser um maníaco como você. Ainda mais mexendo em ninho de vespas como você está. Essas pessoas são muito poderosas, toma cuidado.

- Você acha que eu nunca fui ameaçado de morte, ou algo assim? Mas não me importo continuo lutando por quem não tem forças para lutar por si.

Eu não quero fazer parte dos opressores Edward.

- Nem eu Emm, eu nunca quis. Eu fui levado com a correnteza e quando vi já estava submerso demais. Agora não tem mais volta.

- Eu estou partindo hoje à noite. Amanhã nos vemos.

A viagem de Columbus até Seattle foi tranqüila, o voo chegara no horário previsto.

Edward já estava no aeroporto há algumas horas, toda vez que tentava falar com seu irmão o celular de Emmett estava fora de área.

Sabia que a cidade para onde iria se chamava Forks, mas não sabia se seguia direto para lá, ou esperava uma resposta do irmão. Decidiu por fim pegar um taxi e ficar em um hotel na cidade, mais tarde tentaria ligar para seu irmão novamente.

O taxista, um senhor de idade, o ajudava a carregar suas malas e colocá-las no porta malas de seu carro, foi quando ouviu alguém chamar por ele.

- Edward?

- Emmett onde você estava? Eu estou aqui como um palhaço esperando você por quase três horas!

- Eu disse que chegava de manhã. O avião pousou às 10. E já passa do meio- dia.

- Deixa de ser uma mulherzinha resmungona e vamos logo porque de carro até Forks demora um pouquinho...

- Obrigado senhor, mas a corrida está cancelada. – Emmett disse pegando as malas do porta malas do taxi.

- Por que você demorou cara? – Edward perguntou realmente nervoso. Se havia algo que ele não tolerava era falta de pontualidade.

- Desculpe, é que hoje é aniversário da filha do reverendo Swan, e ele achou melhor que ela viesse comigo até Seattle. Nós ficamos em uma livraria até agora. Bella comprou uns CDs e alguns livros.

- De ativista social, agora virou babá é Emmett? Que progresso... –

Emmett deu um tapa na cabeça de Edward. Os dois homens agora pareciam duas crianças um correndo atrás do outro no meio do estacionamento do aeroporto. Pararam quando Emmett avistou sua SUV.

- Vem Ed, temos que ir!

O porta-malas foi aberto e Edward colocou sua bagagem ali. De relance viu a cabeça de uma menina e os cabelos castanhos que desciam pelas costas dela.

- Bella, este é meu irmão Edward. Ele passará um tempo comigo em Forks.

Edward fitou a garota e viu um lindo sorriso que era impossível não corresponder. Sua face encheu-se da paz que irradiava dela.

- Sou Isabella Swan. Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward!- a menina disse estendendo sua mão para ele.

Pela primeira vez ele não sabia como agir com uma mulher, ainda mais com uma garota. Bella continuava com a mão estendida sem entender a reação do rapaz.

- Edward, acorda! – gritou Emmett.

- Eee, bem... desculpe. É Isabella, não é isso?

- É isso mesmo, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

As duas mãos se tocaram. Edward pode sentir a delicadeza e a maciez da pele da menina. Os olhos castanhos de Bella o hipnotizaram.

- Edward, acorda! Você precisa de um balde de café hoje?

- Desculpa; Emmett posso ir dirigindo?

- Claro, a gente vai pegar a estrada e eu vou te guiando.

- Demoramos para vir te pegar, foi tudo culpa do meu pai que não me deixou vir sozinha até Seattle! – Bella disse.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

Frequentemente Edward olhava a menina pelo retrovisor. Parecia que ela estava em outra dimensão com seus livros. Ele a observava sem o mínimo de pudor. Até que ela levantou a face e encontrou os olhos verdes do Cullen. E imediatamente corou.

Aquela reação constrangeu aos dois. Era comum alguma garota ficar constrangida em sua frente, mas não ele. Ela é diferente... foi sua impressão sobre Isabella.

- Qual livro você está lendo Bella? – ele tentou conversar.

- Romeu & Julieta. – a menina respondeu docemente e olhando para ele através do espelho do carro.

- Você gosta de romance? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu gosto de ler e isso é tudo. – ela respondeu ofendida com a ironia do rapaz voltando seus olhos às páginas de Shakespeare.

A viagem decorreu durante muito tempo sem nenhum outro comentário de ambos, ocasionalmente se olhavam, mas nada além disto. Até que Edward resolveu puxar assunto mais uma vez.

- É seu aniversário hoje?

- Sim.

Quantos anos?

- 18. - ela respondeu sorrindo olhando para ele.

- O que você quer de presente Bella?


	2. Feliz Aniversário Isabella!

**Feliz Aniversário Isabella!**

**

* * *

**

_Forks, WA. 13 de Setembro, 2005._

_

* * *

  
_

- Eu? Eu não quero nada! – ela respondeu extremamente envergonhada

- Como não Bells? Só se faz 18 anos uma única vez na vida, sabia? – Emmett disse.

- Olha Emmett eu não sou chegada a festas de aniversário, ainda mais quando é _meu _o aniversário. É uma pena que minha mãe não tenha percebido isso.

- Por que Bella? – Emmett perguntou.

- Digamos que ela e o Mike decidiram fazer uma festa e chamar muita gente. Mas na verdade minha vontade é sumir e só voltar amanhã.

- Você não gosta de festas? Como não? Não é possível! – Edward disse perplexo.

- Não gostando ué!- Isabella deu uma bela gargalhada da expressão que o Edward fazia. Era tão compreensível aquilo para ela, preferir a quietude e o silêncio ao invés do movimento frenético das pessoas.

- Mas fazer o quê? Ela convocou toda a igreja a aparecer e ainda os Newton e blá blá. Agora sobra pra mim, mas na hora de chamar o Jake, ela implica. Eu ainda surto com ela!

- Quem é Jake, Bella? – Edward questionou.

- É um amigo de infância. Um amigo muito querido. – Bella respondera.

- Calma Bella, mães são assim mesmo. Te garanto que se você conhecesse minha irmã Alice, com certeza você acharia sua mãe uma santa. - Emmett disse.

- Mas como não conheço, ainda acho minha mãe uma louca! – Bella riu com seu próprio comentário. – Acho que a filha de um reverendo não devia falar assim da própria mãe. – disse ironicamente.

-Existem muitas outras coisas que filhas de reverendos não devem fazer minha cara. – Ele respondeu dando uma piscadela para ela. Havia algo nele que queria mexer com Isabella, oferecer a mesma sensação de desconforto a que a presença da menina oferecia a ele.

Durante toda a viagem Edward dirigia atento, mas inúmeras vezes seus olhos pairavam sobre a figura angelical da garota que por sua vez mantinha seus olhos atentos às páginas de seu romance. Ele não conseguia se cansar de observar a paz e tranqüilidade que emanava dela. Tudo aquilo que ele próprio nunca sentiu. A paisagem também colaborava para seu estado de espírito, afinal sem aquele frenesi de carros, jornais e poluição de Columbus a vida podia ser bem mais fácil.

- Aqui é realmente bonito, você estava certo Emm, é calmo! Mas ainda não é Forks, certo?

- Eu não te disse? A península do Olympic é linda, mas de fato aqui não é Forks. - Emmett respondeu.

- Aqui é Port Ludlow Edward. - Bella disse. - É uma cidade linda, adoraria viver aqui para sempre! Já imaginou acordar e ver da janela as montanhas e o lago refletindo o céu? É lindo!

- Realmente seria fantástico! – Edward respondeu. – Mas está muito longe de Forks? Quantas horas de estrada e balsas teremos pela frente?

- No máximo mais umas três horas. – Bella disse.

- Edward, por que diabos você não fica quieto um pouco? Aproveite a paisagem, o trânsito livre ou a ausência dele, sei lá. Não seja tão ansioso, mais um pouco a gente chega.

- Ok Emmett. – Edward respondeu sisudo.

- Emmett, tem alguma música para colocar nessa máquina? – Edward perguntou.

- Até tem uns CDs, mas acho que você não vai gostar muito. Tem Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The Cure, The Doors, Led Zeppelin... só rock 'n' roll baby!

- Ah Emmett como você tem coragem de chamar isso de música? Bando de loucos e pensam que fazem música.

- Ei, rock and roll é legal, sabia? – Bella disse.

- Você não acha que é a pessoa menos indicada para falar sobre rock? – Edward disse.

- Por quê? – Bella questionou surpresa.

- Ué, rock pra vocês não é coisa do demo? – Edward perguntou irônico.

-Vocês quem? – ela disse.

- Vocês protestantes.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas Deus criou todas as coisas, e por incrível que pareça isso inclui até você EDWARD.

- Rá! Bem feito. Boa Bells, muito boa.

- Deus é coisa de gente fantasiosa e irracional. – Edward afirmou.

- Olha, apesar de ter te conhecido há horas atrás eu tenho certeza sobre algo. – Bella disse olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

- E que certeza seria esta? – Edward questionou à Bella; seus olhos encontraram os da garota e era como se seu olhar se fundisse ao dela. Um observava atentamente ao outro.

- Todos nós temos um algo guardado para nós, como um milagre pessoal. Um dia você terá o seu.

- Se você diz... quem sou eu para duvidar da ingenuidade de uma criança?

A vontade de Bella era xingá-lo com todas as palavras que vinham à sua cabeça, mas se fizesse isso Renée com certeza lavaria sua boca com ácido nítrico.

- Bella, você pode pegar meu iPOD? Vou conectá-lo ao radio do carro. – Edward perguntou.

- Onde está?

- Na minha pasta do notebook, acho que está no bolsinho lateral.

- Com licença então. – Bella disse. – Edward não está nos bolso lateral.

- Então você pode abrir a pasta e procurar?

- Sem problemas. – Bella abriu a pasta e a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma fotografia de uma linda mulher abraçada a Edward beijando sua face. Era uma foto realmente muito bonita, os dois tinham a aparência feliz. O fundo da imagem era o capitólio? – Bella se questionou. A fotografia estava marcada, como se houvesse uma mensagem em seu verso.

- Achou Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Ah, er... não. Mas só um instante.

- Ao virar e jogar a foto na pasta para caçar o iPOD, ela pôde ler a mensagem.

_Eu te amo, amo, amo e amo. Eu te amo Edward._

_(Eu e Sarah – Washington D.C. – Julho/2004)_

O aparelho de música logo apareceu à vista da menina, ela colocou a foto onde estava e voltou-se a Emmett para entregar o eletrônico. O iPOD fora conectado ao aparelho de som do carro. Uma música suave fluía, era Chopin. A paisagem passava junto com as horas e algo estranho aconteceu com Bella. As letras do livro perderam a graça e o que ela pode fazer foi recostar sua cabeça no vidro da janela e ouvir a música que produzia um efeito calmante.

==**==

- Obrigada pela carona Emmett!

- Imagina Bella, não foi nada! Quando precisar pode falar. – Emmett respondeu.

- Mais uma vez desculpe Edward.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou.

- Pela demora no aeroporto. - Bella respondeu.

- Não foi nada. Hoje é seu aniversário, você pode tudo. – Edward disse.

Pela maneira que Edward disse Bella ficou constrangida e sua única ação foi se despedir dos Cullen e entrar em casa.

Passar pela sala de estar foi quase impossível, a casa estava cheia de bexigas peroladas pelo chão, e funcionários de um Buffet arrumavam a decoração para a festa arrastando a mobília da casa até o porão enquanto outros colocavam novos móveis pelos cômodos da residência. Com certeza aquilo era obra de Renée e Angela, sua melhor amiga.

- Bella? Bella é você filha?

- Oi mãe, sim sou eu!

- E então como foi em Seattle? - Renée apareceu pela porta da sala com um vaso de lírios brancos.

- Ah, foi tudo bem. Se me dá licença mãe eu vou para o meu quarto. – Bella disse subindo alguns lances da escada.

- Não demore meu bem, daqui a pouco os primeiros convidados chegam e você deve estar aqui para recebê-los. – Renée depositou o vaso de cristal em um aparador num canto do cômodo.

- Mãe por que você faz isso comigo? Eu não gosto dessa hipocrisia, metade dessa gente nem fala comigo. Só virão para fazer média com você e com papai. – A menina gritou do andar de cima.

- Que seja Bella, mas nós somos importantes aqui e você é a filha do Reverendo Swan! E meu bem você tem que sair deste casulo!

- Aliás, mamãe desde quando cuidar de uma igreja interiorana nos faz importantes? Minha vontade pode ser respeitada pelo menos no meu aniversário?

- Não, não pode! – Renée disse irritada com o rumo que a conversa tomava. - Meu amor hoje você faz 18 anos, é para se comemorar. Nos próximos anos te deixo fazer o que quiser.

- Você fala isso desde que eu tinha 10 anos!- Bella rebateu.

- Quem sabe um dia eu não me convenço disso? - Renée disse rindo.

- Bella, meu bem sua roupa está em sua cama. Tome um banho e mais tarde Ângela virá fazer seu cabelo. Ah, e antes que eu esqueça Mike virá, portanto trate-o bem. Compreendeu mocinha?

- Ok, _mamãe! _

_Mike, sempre Mike!_ – Bella retrucava em sua cabeça. No fundo ele até podia ser um cara legal, mas era tão insosso, tão certinho que chegava a dar enjôos!

A menina entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta e despiu-se, observou o vestido que sua mãe havia deixado sobre sua cama e um par de sapatos _peep toe_.

**(DRIVE – INCUBUS .com/watch?v=7zN9vd9WUiA )**

Bella carregou um pequeno _CD - player_ até o banheiro ligou baixinho e deixou que a melodia que vinha do rádio invadisse sua alma, a sensação da água quente era revigorante, ali era um refúgio, ninguém poderia interromper, ou atormentar sua mente. Nem mesmo sua mãe. Por alguns momentos esqueceu-se de sua festa e sua mente pairava em Edward. Quem era aquele cara que a fez perder a concentração enquanto lia? Ainda mais enquanto lia Shakespeare.

O cheiro do shampoo de morango fundiu-se ao vapor da água quente e tomou todo o banheiro. Era tão confortável permanecer ali inerte a tudo, em seu próprio mundo. Sem ter que dar satisfações aos outros para poder fazer aquilo que deseja, para ser livre. Mas por hoje ela tinha que ser a garota exemplar de toda Forks, tinha que ser a filha do reverendo.

Bella aproveitou ao máximo seus instantes de liberdade, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar à realidade.

Envolveu seu corpo numa toalha para enxugá-lo e depois vestiu seu chambre.

- Bella? – era Angela.

- Já vou!

- Oi Angela! – Bella disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

- Parabéns amiga. – Angela disse abraçando Bella. – Muitas felicidades e que você desencalhe logo e arranje um namorado rico e lindo e que te tire deste fim de mundo!

- Cala a boca Angela! Desde quando você ficou assim tão interesseira?

- Ahh Bells você sabe que eu estou brincando! – Angela disse.

- Sei, Sei! E essa sua cara de ofendida aí?

- É o charme, né flor! Mas vamos parar com essa lengalenga que sua mãe mandou vir te arrumar, então vou te deixar gatona! E hoje você pega o Jake de vez! Aliás, Bella sua mãe te deixou convidar Jacob e o Billy?

- Não, mas eu pedi para o papai convidar e como ele é amigo do Billy...

- Ah garota esperta. Quer dizer que se sua mãe quiser brigar com alguém ela terá que brigar com o Rev. Swan! Sabe Bells eu nunca entendi por que sua mãe não gosta deles.

- Nem eu, quando éramos crianças após a morte da tia Sarah, ela até cuidava dele. Mas quando começamos a nos _aproximar _acho que ela não gostou muito, entende?

- Pode ser Bells, pode ser.

- Ela quer que eu namore com o Mike, só porque a família dele ajuda meu pai na igreja, ou seja, os Newton são tão religiosos quanto nós. E já a família do Jake tem suas próprias tradições religiosas.

- É minha amiga, você tem um problema pela frente.

- O pior é que ela não entende que eu e o Jake somos apenas amigos, só amigos! Parece que ela fica fantasiando sobre nós dois. Angela, o Jake cresceu comigo, eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele que não seja a amizade.

- Aham, sei Bella, sei! Pra você até pode ser assim, mas você já viu como o Jacob Black olha para você? Com adoração minha querida. Ele está a fim de você há muito tempo, só você que não quer ver.

- Cala a boca Angela, e não me enche o saco.

- Ok, ok sem agressividade. E vamos deixar você uma diva!

- Não, eu não quero! Eu dou um jeito no meu cabelo. Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Sobre? – Angela questionou.

- Como é se apaixonar Angela?

- Como é o quê? – Angela disse tossindo assustada com a pergunta. - Bom Bella, e como eu vou saber? Eu nunca me apaixonei. Mas por que você está perguntando?

- Hoje eu conheci um cara. – Bella disse sorrindo.

- Ah meu Deus! Quem? Quem Bella?

- O irmão do Emmett Cullen.

- O Emmett da ONG? O Emmett que é lindo, forte, bonito e simpático?

- Sim, o Emmett da ONG, agora deste monte de adjetivos que você deu eu concordo com o simpático.

- Ah, qual é , ele é lindo! Adoraria ter um namorado daquele porte.

- E eu prefiro o irmão dele. Mais charmoso.

- Ta apaixonadinha... lalalala.

- Mas ele namora Angela, eu vi uma fotografia dele abraçado a uma mulher, e havia uma declaração no verso do papel. Ele com certeza é comprometido.

- E daí se for? Você pode conquistá-lo. Ainda mais depois de hoje.

- Quer parar ô "bobo-da-corte"? E vem me ajudar com a roupa.

Bella colocou o vestido negro de um tecido acetinado e seu sapato peep toe vermelho. Angela fez uma simples trança embutida nos cabelos castanhos da menina.

- Como você quer sua maquiagem Bells?

- Ah, eu estava pensando em...

– Não, não responde! Já sei o que vou fazer, você ficará linda!

- Só não me deixando com cara do palhaço Krusty eu já fico grata.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram bem mais expressivos, com a maquiagem negra. As pálpebras delineadas e esfumaçadas e os cílios revestidos com o rímel. A menina agora deixava a aparência infantil e transfigurava-se numa mulher.

- Que você acha Bells? – Angela perguntou ansiosa com a resposta.

Bella não acreditava no que via. A menina desengonçada nem parecia uma menina.

- Nossa Angela, eu nem sei o que dizer.

- É só dizer que eu te deixo linda.

- E é humilde? Mas você realmente está certa. Você me deixou linda.

- Pois é eu causo isso nas pessoas. Agora vamos descer, já deve ter bastante gente lá em baixo.

- Por que você tinha que me lembrar disso Angela?

- Porque tem uma festa esperando por você e por favor, não faça drama aproveite a noite amiga. Se não pode vencer esta festa é melhor aliar-se a ela e curtir.

- Ok, e lá vamos nós.

**(****S**_**ixpence None The Richer - **_**My Dear Machine www.****youtube**.com/watch?v=uTA_6rOmmHQ _**)**_

Ao abrir a porta do quarto era possível ouvir o barulho da música que vinha do andar de baixo. Junto com o murmúrio das vozes.

- Nossa Bella, isso é mesmo uma banda religiosa? A música é até animada!

- E você acha que minha mãe ia deixar colocar música _profana _aqui em casa? Ela ia me decapitar.

- Angela, deve ter muita gente lá embaixo, eu não quero ir.

- Para de fazer birra e desce logo, ou você vai querer que eu te empurre?

- Obrigada AMIGA, muita gentileza de sua parte!

Angela foi à frente descendo os lances da escada enquanto Bella um pouco receosa pensava na multidão que teria que enfrentar, nas pessoas com quem nunca conversou e agora teria que fingir risinhos amigos. Mas se teria que descer era melhor dar o primeiro passo. Mentalmente cantava uma música de sua banda predileta para se acalmar e descer com cuidado, a escada. Degrau por degrau a voz das pessoas era mais compreensível, Bella parou num degrau e pode observar as pessoas; Jake estava lá e sorria como um bebê, e isso trouxe um efeito calmante a ela, afinal era bom ter um rosto conhecido que pudesse transmitir segurança.

Jacob levantou-se do sofá e veio até a ponta da escada, estendeu sua mão para a amiga, que prontamente aceitou.

- Bella, você está linda!

- E você está um _gentleman _Jake. Alias você sempre foi um amor de pessoa. Obrigada por ter vindo.

- Por nada Bells.

- Isabella. – Renée chamou.

- Oi mãe, pois não?

- Me acompanhe, por favor, os Newton querem falar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

Renée tirou a mão de sua filha das mãos de Jacob, e puxou a menina até o outro cômodo. Longe dos olhares dos convidados.

- Isabella, quem convidou esse menino? Eu não tinha te proibido de conversar com ele? Ele é um pagão.

- Fui eu quem convidou o Jacob e o Billy. Algum problema Renée? – O Rev. Swan questionou.

- Não meu amor, problema algum meu bem. Só não gosto de ver nossa filha andando com estes hereges.

- Renée não seja uma fanática! Se Deus não faz acepção de pessoas, por que nós faremos? Vá aproveitar sua festa Bella, eu cuido da sua mãe.

- Obrigada pai.

- Imagina querida.

Bella voltou à sala de estar onde os convidados estavam, cumprimentou alguns enquanto caminhava na direção dos Black.

- Olá Bella, feliz aniversário menina!

- Obrigada Billy, fico feliz que você e Jacob vieram. A festa nunca seria a mesma sem vocês.

- Ta vendo pai, a Bells não vive sem mim. – Jake disse.

- Menos né?! Jacob, bem menos. Na verdade nada. – Bella disse rindo

- Bem feito, seu presunçoso. – Billy disse rindo de seu filho.

- Bella? Bella! A campainha está tocando, você não ouviu? Mais convidados chegaram, vá recepcioná-los. – Renée disse.

Bella foi andando lentamente em direção à porta. Mais gente estranha era o que ela não queria ver. Afinal se era para ter uma festa, que fosse com quem você conhecesse, certo?

- Olá Bella. - Foi o que ela ouviu e em seguida recebeu um abraço mortal.

- Oi Emmett, por favor me ponha no chão eu estou com um vestido curto.

- Ah, oi desculpe. Mas feliz aniversário criança! – Emmett olhava docemente para Bella.

- Emmett você pode parar de me chamar de criança? Se você continuar serei obrigada a te chamar de tio, afinal você é nove anos mais velho, não?

- Ok, parei. Parei!

– Ah você veio Emmett, que bom! – Disse o Rev. Swan.

- Venha, vamos entrar _tio Emmett_.

Quando Emmett saiu de sua visão, a menina pode ver que não viera sozinho. Trouxera Edward com ele. Os olhos dela se encheram de brilho ao vê-lo. Seu estômago se inquietou, como se borboletas dançassem em seu ventre e, com elas, viessem um turbilhão de novas sensações. Sensações essas que, ao invadirem seu corpo, se interaram também à sua alma. Sorrir foi a reação imediata a ele.

- Feliz Aniversário Isabella. – Edward disse beijando-a gentilmente na face. – E aí, você ainda que escapar?


	3. Unconditional

- Emmett, ah Emmet que bom que você chegou. Venha, vamos entrar! – disse o Rev. Swan – Eu já estava pensando que você não viria. Por que demorou?

- Olá, boa noite reverendo. – respondera Emmett.

- Não seja formal, você sabe que eu não ligo para isso rapaz. Meu nome é Charlie, então me chame assim oras.

- Ok, _Charlie._ Desculpe o atraso, é que meu irmão chegou hoje de Ohio, e eu estava apresentando a região a ele. Estávamos em Port Angeles.

- Ah, compreendo. Sem problemas. – disse Charlie.

- Espero que nem você e nem a sua esposa se incomodem, é que eu trouxe um convidado. – Emmett disse constrangido.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Charlie.

- Acho que está cumprimentando sua filha. Edward venha aqui. - Emmett falou.

- Vem, pode entrar. – eu disse sorrindo. Isso era tão estranho... era involuntário. Desde que eu o vi, eu sempre lhe sorria. E o que encantava era a forma como ele sorria de volta: sincero. – Acho que Emmett está te chamando.

- Sim, está. Com licença Bella.

- À vontade. – eu lhe respondi.

- Bella, onde está Rosalie? - meu pai perguntara, enquanto eu fechava a porta. Fui caminhando em sua direção, ele estava com Emmett e agora Edward havia se juntado a eles.

- Desculpe pai, mas eu não entendi o que você disse. – menti, queria ir até Edward.

- A Rosalie, onde ela está?

- Imagino que com a mamãe. Quer que eu vá chamá-la?

- Sim, por favor! Quero apresentá-la a Emmett.

- Nem vai precisar pai, ela está vindo. – Rosalie estava na sala sentada em uma poltrona conversando com os Newton.

- Rosalie, venha aqui. – Eu disse. Rosalie era minha prima mais velha. Ela veio caminhando em nossa direção. Era dona de uma beleza estonteante, devastadora.

- Oi Bella, diga.

- Ah não Rose, não sou eu, é meu pai quem quer falar com você.

- Rosalie, eu quero te apresentar um grande amigo meu. Emmett essa é Rosalie minha sobrinha. Ela é médica, estudou na Escola de Medicina da Universidade da Califórnia. Ela é nosso orgulho!

- Tio pára com isso! – Rosalie esbravejou. – Eu sou como qualquer pessoa!

- Não querida, nem todos doam sua vida para ajudar aos outros. Por isso eu quis te apresentar ao Emmett, ele é voluntário da Human Rights Watch (ONG americana).

- Ah, ok. Desculpe! Oi Emmett, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Rosalie disse estendendo sua mão para ele.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Emmett disse beijando sua mão. Era visível o quanto ele ficou desconcertado com a presença dela – Então você trabalha para qual instituição?

- Médicos sem fronteira. – Rose respondera.

- Médicos sem fronteira? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim. – eu respondi me intrometendo na conversa. A Rosalie estava no Chade, num posto de atendimento aos refugiados de Darfur.

- Darfur? Nossa... eu nem sei o que dizer. – Edward respondera. – A propósito, me chamo Edward, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Obrigada. - Rosalie falou. - Já estou acostumada, sempre que falo que trabalho lá, as pessoas que conhecem sobre este conflito sempre ficam boquiabertas. Você é civil Edward e ainda assim ficou abismado, mas o pior é o governo dos Estados Unidos que não faz absolutamente nada a respeito.

- De fato. – ele lhe respondera.

- Qual a sua especialidade? – Emmett perguntou.

- Sou pediatra.

- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte Rosalie. – Charlie disse. – Tenho certeza de que se meu irmão e minha cunhada estivessem vivos, estariam muito orgulhosos pela filha que tem.

- Estariam mesmo. – eu disse abraçando-a. – Nós também estamos Rose. Você é a pessoa menos egoísta que eu conheço.

- É bom ver que ainda há pessoas de bem nesse mundo. - Edward dissera fitando o chão. Os olhos baixos... parecia que suas palavras eram ditas para ele próprio.

- Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou falar com alguns amigos. – às vezes todo aquele assunto de política me irritava. Detestava tudo aquilo.

Passei pelos quatro, meu pai, Rosalie, Emmett e seu irmão, e fui na direção de alguns amigos da escola: Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Angela, as filhas do treinador Clapp também foram convidadas.

- Nossa Bells sua festa está muito legal. – Jessica disse.

- Obrigada Jessica.

- Hey Bella, quer se sentar ao meu lado? – Mike perguntou.

- Adoraria Mike, mas eu ainda tenho muita gente para cumprimentar... aproveitem a festa.

- Vá lá Bella, mas depois eu quero dançar com você. – Tyler disse, e eu com certeza ruborizei.

Uma parte razoável da população de Forks estava na minha casa, principalmente os fiéis da igreja.

Minha casa não era grande, mas o jardim na parte de trás era considerável. E era ali e na sala de estar que se concentrava a maior parte das pessoas.

A impressão que eu tinha era de que a casa não suportaria mais a quantidade absurda de pessoas que estavam lá, assim como eu já não agüentava fazer todo aquele "social".

A única coisa que eu precisava era dele.

- Billy? Posso roubar o Jake um instante de você?

- Claro Bells, nem precisa pedir! Aliás se você quiser pode levar embora!

- Pai! – Jacob respondeu constrangido. Agora ele literalmente era um pele vermelha.

- Vem Jake! – eu disse puxando-o com urgência do sofá pela mão. – Eu quero dar uma volta, preciso respirar antes que eu tenha uma crise de claustrofobia.

- Tá , tá bom Bells, calma! – Jacob disse ao sair do sofá. – O que você quer fazer lá fora Bells? E ainda por cima comigo? Se sua mãe nos pega fugindo dessa maneira... ela arranca meu "couro" com uma faca!

- Deixa de ser bundão Jake! Eu estou sufocando aqui no meio dessas pessoas. Mas não quero ficar só lá fora.

- Ah entendi, você quer que eu te proteja, é isso né? – Jacob disse ironicamente.

- Ah claro... mas não tenha dúvidas Black! – eu respondi sarcasticamente. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – ele me respondeu.

Era silencioso ficar com Jacob, estávamos apenas abraçados, e ali fora com meu melhor amigo e numa quietude pacífica... eu estava feliz. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais confiava.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Feliz Aniversário. Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar um presente que valha tudo o que você merece, mas...

- Cala a boca Jacob! – eu disse interrompendo. - O que você me dá, não tem preço. Você é meu amigo, mais que um amigo... talvez o irmão que eu nunca tive. Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo Jake. Eu amo muito você.

- Eu também te amo Bella. E eu estarei aqui para sempre, eu faria qualquer coisa por você, assim como faria para a Rachel, ou a Becca. Você é minha pequenininha, e a gente ta junto pro que der e vier. Agora vem aqui. – Jacob disse me abraçando mais forte, estávamos sentados no balanço que ficava na varanda.

- Jake, há quanto tempo a gente se conhece?

- É mais fácil, a senhorita perguntar a quanto tempo eu te conheço, né? Eu me lembro de segurar você no colo Bells.

- Ah é, esqueci que você é tiozão. – eu disse sorrindo. – Já eu me lembro de brincar com você e a Rebecca e a Rachel, enquanto nossos pais pescavam. Ou das vezes que eu ia até a reserva só para brincar com você, com o Quil, a Leah, o Embry... todos eles. Acho que não consigo pensar na minha infância sem me lembrar de você.

- Eu também Bella, pra você ver... eu entrei na sua vida e nunca mais saí. – Jacob disse.

- E nem deve. – eu respondi. - Jake?

- Sim.

- Por que o pessoal da reserva não veio?

- Bella, se aparecesse um bando de _indiozinhos_ na sua sala de estar sua mãe ia achar que nós iríamos fazer a dança da chuva no mínimo! Ou iríamos invocar espíritos amigos.

- Ainda assim, eles também são meus amigos Jake.

- Eu sei Bells, eu sei, mas sua mãe é quem não entende.

- Novidade Black, que novidade! – eu disse sarcasticamente. – Ela nunca me compreende. Mas enfim...

– Bella, espera um instante aqui. Vou buscar seu presente. – Jacob disse se levantando.

- Não Jake, outro dia você me dá. Eu não quero ficar só aqui. – eu disse segurando-o pelo pulso.

- Se você não quer, eu não vou Bella.

Ficamos em silêncio... mas o barulho vinha da parte de dentro da casa. Então fomos nos sentar na ponta da calçada. E agora sim era possível ouvir e sentir o silêncio. Jacob segurava minha mão, com suas duas mãos. Eu não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos lá fora, mas posso dizer que eu estava bem. Aquela fora a melhor parte da minha festa.

De repente eu pude ouvir uma música, sabia que era Jake cantando, quase sussurrando. Sua voz era naturalmente rouca e suave.

Aquela era a música que ele mais gostava, e tinha um significado para nós – era como se fosse um hino à nossa amizade. Sutilmente eu comecei a cantar junto dele, sussurrando assim como ele estava.

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road.

_Outro momento decisivo, uma encruzilhada na estrada._

Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go

_O tempo agarra você pelo pulso e direciona você aonde deve ir._

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

_Então pegue o que tiver de melhor desse teste e não pergunte porquê.__  
_  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

N_ão é uma questão mas uma lição aprendida a tempo._

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right

_É algo imprevisível mas no final está certo_

I hope you had the time of your life

_Espero que você tenha tido o momento da sua vida_

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

_Então pegue as fotografias e imagens ainda em sua mente_

Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time

_Pendure-as na prateleira da boa saúde e bons tempos_

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

_Tatuagens de memórias e pele morta em julgamento_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_Tatuagens de memórias e pele morta em julgamento_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right_

_É algo imprevisível, mas no final está certo_

I hope you had the time of your life

_Espero que você tenha tido o momento da sua vida_

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right

_É algo imprevisível mas no final está certo_

I hope you had the time of your life

_Espero que você tenha tido o momento da sua vida_

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right

_É algo imprevisível mas no final está certo_

I hope you had the time of your life

_Espero que você tenha tido o momento da sua vida_  
_  
(Green Day – Good Riddance)_

Apertei com mais força nossas mãos.

– Bella, é melhor a gente entrar, acho que vai esfriar.

- Não diga _moça do tempo. –_ eu disse dando um tapa em seu braço. – Isso é tão típico de Forks. Mas eu não quero entrar Jacob. Eu estou bem aqui fora.

- Então veste isso. – Jacob disse isso e retirou seu casaco e cobriu minhas costas. Senti seu cheiro amadeirado me envolver e depois pude sentir que estava sendo abraçada. E pra mim aquela era a minha festa. Estar em paz, em silêncio.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Por cuidar de mim. – eu respondi emocionada. – Eu vou sentir muito sua falta quando você for para NY. Mas eu quero que você seja feliz meu _Defensive Tackles predileto _**(jogador de futebol americano que atua ****no meio da linha de defesa)**. – eu disse encostando minha cabeça no ombro de Jake.

- Às vezes parece que eu estou sonhando sabe, Bells... eu ainda não acredito que a Buffalo State Collegeme aceitou. Mas eu fico preocupado com meu velho. A Rachel não está mais aqui, nem a Becca e daqui a alguns meses serei eu que vou embora.

- Billy tem a mim, a meu pai e toda a reserva cuidará dele. Não se preocupe, se precisar eu vou todo dia até La Push para visitá-lo, prometo. Seu velho é como um segundo pai para mim. Mas não seja ansioso, você ainda tem tempo.

- Você tem razão. – Jacob disse beijando meu rosto.

- É claro que eu tenho.

- Jacob?

Nós dois viramos para trás, na direção da voz. Era Billy. Edward estava empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Billy.

- Jake, vamos? Seu pai está velho e cansado. – Billy disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Claro, claro pai. - Jake fora até a entrada da minha casa para auxiliar Billy.

- Tchau Bells! – ele disse ao passar pelo jardim levando Billy.

- Tchau Black. – eu respondi.

- Obrigado pela ajuda rapaz. – Billy disse a Edward. – E obrigado por se propor a nos ajudar contra a instalação da Smith & Gibbard. Logo se vê que você e Emmett são irmãos. Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho de vocês dois.

- Quero imaginar que sim senhor. - Edward sorrira de uma maneira diferente ao comentário de Billy. - No que precisar... eu estou aqui.

- Tchau Billy – eu disse abraçando-o. O Rabbit deles estava do outro lado da rua. Eles entraram no carro e por fim partiram.

Permaneci parada, imóvel na calçada. Pude ver o carro sumindo rua afora, e me dei conta que estava mais perto do que eu podia imaginar. Estávamos em Setembro de 2005, em pouco tempo meu melhor amigo realmente partiria, e não seria como agora que ele foi para La Push, e a qualquer hora eu posso vê-lo. Jacob iria atravessar o país, fusos- horários distintos, costa leste... New York. Ao pensar nisso eu pude sentir meus olhos marejarem e duas lágrimas silenciosas percorrendo meu rosto.

- Você está bem? – uma voz forte e doce perguntou.

- Sim. – eu disse sem olhar quem era. Virei meu rosto para o céu – as nuvens cobriam toda sua extensão. Passei as mãos em minha face enxugando o rastro úmido.

- Para alguém que faz 18 anos você não parece muito feliz. Quer conversar?

Por fim eu o olhei. Ele parecia tão gentil... tão cavalheiro.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Sim. – eu respondi.

- Você realmente está bem? – Edward perguntou, tocando meu ombro.

- Aham, é que eu só estou um pouco triste.

- Por quê? – ele mais uma vez perguntara.

- O Jake vai embora.

- Quem?

- Jacob Black, o garoto que estava aqui fora comigo. Ele é meu melhor amigo. E está indo para Nova Iorque, jogar futebol para uma universidade de lá.

- Mas isso é ótimo Bella, além de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos ela irá morar lá. – Edward dissera entusiasmado. - NY é linda.

- Podemos falar de outra coisa Edward? Eu não estou muito confortável quanto a isso.

- Ele é seu namorado? – ele perguntou receoso.

- Não! Nem pense nisso. Jacob é meu irmão, ou melhor é como se fosse um. – eu disse exasperada.

- Ah sim, entendi. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu gosto do seu sorriso. – eu disse. – É bonito.

- Obrigado, mas eu prefiro o seu. É inocente. Mas também gosto das suas covinhas. – Edward disse tocando em uma delas em minha face. E eu em resposta corei violentamente.

- Err... valeu. – eu disse fitando meus pés. Assunto, um assunto para conversar com ele, mas nada vinha à cabeça.

- Noite bonita, né? – _Idiota, idiota_. Pensei.

- Muito. – ele respondeu.

- Mas você está gostando de Forks? – outra pergunta imbecil.

- É bem pacato aqui, era tudo o que eu precisava. – ele disse e era possível notar a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- É por isso que eu gosto daqui. Acho que dificilmente trocaria Forks por qualquer outra cidade.

- Mas você não tem vontade de ver o mundo?

- O meu mundo já está aqui Edward.

- E se um dia eu te levasse embora para outro lugar? – ele perguntou com sua voz angelical.

- Me levar embora? Bom... hipoteticamente falando... acho que eu voltaria. Aqui é meu lar. Que fique claro para você: eu não sou uma interiorana, burra e caipira. Eu quero estudar fora, em outro estado talvez... mas eu sei que no final das contas eu volto pra cá. Acho que a única coisa que me afastaria de Forks seria se eu _perdesse o vínculo com minha família e amigos. _Eles são tudo para mim.

- Eu jamais pensaria isso de você Bella.

- Mas e vocês de onde são? Não me lembro do Emmett comentar.

- Nós? – Edward perguntara assustado. – Bem, nós... nós somos de Winsconsin. – ele dissera muito rápido.

- Winsconsin?

- Sim, Winsconsin. Não foi isso que o Emmett lhe disse?

- Não lembro, mas de qualquer maneira é muito longe!

- É prefiro que seja assim... longe.

- Por quê? – questionei.

- Digamos que eu não me dou muito bem com minha família. – ele me confidenciara. – Nem com as pessoas que eu era obrigado a conviver. Por isso vim para Forks.

- Oh, entendo. Desculpe por ser tão invasiva. – disse constrangida.

- Não Bella, você não é. Eu não conto muito sobre mim aos outros, mas sinto confiança em você. Você é diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci.

- Senta aí Edward.

- No chão?

- Não. No meu colo! É claro que é no chão. – eu respondi.- Vamos conversar.

- Sobre? – Edward perguntara.

- Sei lá, me diz você. – eu rebati.

- Tá, o que vocês fazem para se divertir aqui em Forks?

- Eu particularmente gosto de ir à La Push, ou ao cinema em Port Angeles... acho que Forks não tem muitos programas culturais.

- É, isso é o problema em morar numa cidade pequena, quase nunca tem algo para se fazer.

- Vai ver que é por isso que é chamada cidade pequena, ou interior e coisas do gênero? Você já devia ter imaginado que isso aconteceria Edward.

- É eu devia ter suposto...

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando lá dentro? – eu perguntei curiosa. – Você e meu pai.

- Seu pai é muito interessante. Acho que mudei minha visão sobre religiosos. Acho que nem todos são abutres. O Rev. Swan parece ser um bom homem, se preocupa muito com os outros. Agora eu entendi por que Emmett falava tanto dele e da sua família.

- Min-minha fa-aaamília? – eu disse gaguejando. – O que o cabeçudo do Emmett falava sobre nós?

- Calma Bella, ele nunca disse nada de mal de vocês, pelo contrário. Que adorava passar os fins de semana com seu pai e com Billy. Também dizia que adorava La Push... que a Human Rights Watch estava fazendo um lindo trabalho por aqui, junto aos nativos e enfim. Era basicamente isso que ele falava.

- Então vocês com certeza estavam falando sobre a ONG, e a indústria lá dentro, né?

- É, estávamos. – Edward afirmou. – Eu vou começar a trabalhar junto deles.

- Ah, mas por favor. Comigo não! Eu não quero saber sobre esses assuntos. Eu odeio política. Seria triste acabar de fazer um amigo e perdê-lo.

- Perdê-lo? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- Sim! Muitos dos que estão envolvidos contra a instalação da Smith & Gibbard, aqui na Península Olympic. Muitas dessas pessoas estão recebendo ameaça de morte, e meu pai e seu irmão são umas dessas pessoas.

- Shiuu. – Edward dissera me abraçando. – Nada vai acontecer garota. _Eu vou resolver tudo isso_. Não se preocupe. Pode confiar em mim Bella.

- Eu confio. – senti seu corpo mais perto do meu. Suas mãos me abraçando num instinto protetor. Lentamente fui saindo de seus braços, e então meus olhos se fixaram nos dele: verdes.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella. – Edward dissera sem deixar de me olhar, assim como eu não deixei de fazer. Suas mãos tocavam meu rosto. – Ficara tudo bem.

E seus lábios tocaram os meus. Lábios doces e macios. Um toque. Um beijo delicado e suave. Sentir sua boca na minha fez meu coração fibrilar freneticamente, e ali naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que estava apaixonada.

Aquele havia sido o melhor Setembro de toda minha vida.


	4. Meu Apoio

Forks, WA. – _Outubro de 2005_.

- Edward? Acorda Mané! Vamos, acorda, acorda!

- Cala a boca Emmett. Me deixa dormir.

- Velho, você não está mais em casa. Levanta porra!

- Emm, eu mal dormi essa noite. Só mais cinco minutos, eu prometo.

- Você não disse que tem _pressa em nos ajudar_ lá com as coisas da ONG? Pois bem, vamos?

- Cinco minutos!

- Pesadelos de novo?

- Mais ou menos. Eu já levanto, mas só mais uns minutinhos. – eu disse bem baixo.

- Ok, eu vou encontrar com o pessoal da _Human_, e a gente vai tomar café da manhã aqui no hotel mesmo, e depois vamos para La Push para resolver algumas coisas com eles. Se quiser aparecer por lá.

- Emmett? – disse ainda sonolento.

- Sim?

- O... O... Reverendo Swan estará lá? - perguntei

- Provavelmente sim, ele é o mais envolvido na luta contra a instalação da usina de papel. Mas por que a pergunta? – Emmett disse desconfiado.

- Por nada. Eu gostei muito dele. Parece-me ser um bom sujeito. - respondi ainda deitado em minha cama, completamente absorto no sono.

- Realmente Charlie é um cara muito bacana, ele se preocupa demais com o bem-estar das pessoas. Mas eu acho que essa não era a pergunta que você queria fazer.

- Então, e qual seria essa pergunta? – questionei enquanto abria os olhos.

- Bom... eu acho que você queria perguntar sobre uma certa garota. – ele disse enigmático.

- Garota? Que garota? Eu acabei de chegar aqui. Tá louco?!

- Bella. Isso responde sua pergunta?

- Quee, q-q-q-que?

- Bella, Bella, Bella! Tenho certeza que era sobre ela que você queria perguntar. Não era?

- Ué, quem deveria saber disso é você e não eu Emm, afinal que está fazendo suposições não sou eu. – rebati.

- Ah Edward, você realmente acha que me engana? Pfff... vá achando! – Emmett disse enquanto vestia um jeans. – Velho eu percebi, eu percebi. Você está encantado com ela.

- Cara, eu acho que você está andando demais com esse povo natureba. Esses ecologistas e voluntários estão te dando chá de cogumelos? – perguntei fingindo preocupação.

- Ah, sim. Tomamos todo dia depois do expediente. Sabe como é, né? Pra dar uma relaxada. – ele respondera zombeteiro. – Durante a viagem de Seattle até aqui você acha que eu não percebi o quanto você olhava pra pobre garota pelo retrovisor?

- Que mané olhava pra ela! Tá louco Emmett? Se ela fosse um ano mais nova eu podia ser acusado de corrupção de menores! Eu não quero encrenca com ninguém daqui; saí de Columbus exatamente pra fugir dessas coisas, e tem mais, eu estava dirigindo e quando as pessoas dirigem _geralmente, _olhamos pelo retrovisor pra ver se...

- Ok Edward, imaginando que você estava completamente concentrado na rodovia se não tinha nenhum carro ao nosso redor durante boa parte do trajeto então o que você olhava? Melhor, pra quem você olhava?

Eu não sou cego cara, enquanto você reparava na Bella e ela às vezes te olhava, eu ficava de fora da bolha observando os dois. – Emmett dissera convicto. - Você estava observando-a.

- É, se estivesse? – perguntei desafiador.

- Eu te socava até você virar purê. – ele respondera sutil.

- Por quê? – questionei curioso.

- Porque ela é inocente, e você é um "putão". – Emmett dissera rindo.

- Emmett, olha só isso não existe. – disse gesticulando com as mãos – De fato ela é muito bonita, é muito simpática... mas eu não posso, eu não posso e nem quero me envolver com ninguém. Não por agora e não com uma criança.

- Hahaha. Você não me engana brother. Eu vi Edward, eu realmente como você a olhava, e vi algo que comprova ainda mais minha tese.

- O quê? – perguntei temeroso. Que você viu?

- Calma. Calma. Senta aí Edward, olha pra você cara. – Emmett disse apontando o braço em minha direção. - Viu como reagiu a esta conversa? Parece que você está assustado, confuso assim como estava na casa do Reverendo. Quando a Bella saiu da casa junto com o menino lá da reserva... você os seguiu com o olhar, um olhar fulminante, eu diria até de ódio.

- Eu?

- Sim, você mesmo Edward. Pobre do Jacob.

- Pobre dele é o cacete. – disse indignado. – Esse indiozinho é bem esperto. Quando eu fui lá fora para...

- Para procurá-la? – Emmett disse rindo ao me interromper.

- Não engraçadinho. Eu fui lá fora para respirar um pouco e os vi abraçados na calçada - como se fossem um casalzinho de namoradinhos.- disse resmungando.

- Ciúmes... Ciúmes... – Emmett disse fingindo tossir. – Mas não se preocupe eles não são namorados. Jacob me disse que são amigos de infância.

- É, eu também fiquei sabendo. – revelei. – Bella me contou.

- O Jacob gosta dela há muito tempo, mas ela não sabe. – Emmett disse. – O garoto gosta dela desde a infância e você mal chega e já acaba com os sonhos dele. – ele disse ironicamente.

- O Jacob, te falou isso?

- Falou, o garoto confia muito em mim. – ele respondeu enquanto se agachava para abrir o frigobar.

- Emmett? – disse sussurrando.

- Sim?

- Se eu lhe disser algo, você irá me ajudar a me aproximar do Rev.? – disse enquanto começava a me vestir.

- Do sogrão, né? Ok. Manda aí. – disse após dar um gole num copo com leite.

Ignorei as piadinhas de Emmett, apenas me concentrando em minha _confissão._

- Eu beijei a Bella. – disse de uma só vez.

- O quê?? – Emmett disse cuspindo todo o leite que estava em sua boca. – Você beijou a filha dele?

- Na verdade não foi bem um beijo... foi só um selinho. Na verdade mesmo foi um beijo estranho; Eu nunca beijei nenhuma mulher como foi com ela. Nem mesmo Sarah. – admiti e fechei os olhos ao lembrar o meu delicioso pecado. - Os lábios Emmett... os lábios macios e delicados, cheios de vida, o desenho da boca dela, a maneira que ela sorri... a espontaneidade, enquanto conversávamos lá fora meus olhos se focaram em sua boca e eu não consegui me segurar. Era como um imã me puxando.

- Continue. – Emmett disse num claro incentivo, porém cauteloso.

- Acho que você _talvez, talvez _esteja certo. – respondi

- E quando é que eu erro _brother_, quando? – ele dissera vaidoso. – Edward, vamos conversar, está bem? – seu tom de voz deixava claro sua ansiedade.

- Claro. – respondi.

- Talvez você não tenha compreendido bem algumas coisas. Bella não é como as garotas de Washington, ou como as prostitutas que você já cansou de sair. Provavelmente ela nem faz idéia de quem são os Cullen, talvez nenhum cidadão desta cidade saiba. Adolescentes não são ligados em política.

Ela é uma menina, é filha de um religioso... sua família tem uma visão e ideais completamente diferentes dos que nos foram ensinados.

- Emm... – suspirei derrotado. – Eu sei que não valho nada, absolutamente nada. Mas é diferente com Bella, é como se eu fosse outro Edward na presença dela. Alguém que é livre, que não tem que estar preso a regras, comandos... ela me faz esquecer da minha existência, a única coisa que minha mente é capaz de compreender é que Bella me faz bem, e eu _jamais, sob hipótese _alguma seria capaz de lhe tratar como uma prostituta, ou como uma pessoa sem importância.

- Edward, meu medo não é por você. Temo é que você destrua os sonhos de uma menina.

- Destruir? – gritei. – Que merda de homem você pensa que eu sou? Se um dia, um único dia em minha vida eu destruir Bella é por que... – senti meu irmão abraçando–me.

- Edward, eu sei que você é um bom cara, e jamais faria mal a alguém. Você tem o coração bom, e aquilo o que aconteceu em Toledo foi porque você estava bêbado, estava exausto com a pressão do capitólio, era pressão de todos os lados. Eu compreendo, juro! Crescemos juntos e eu sei quem você é, eu sei! - Mas não sei se uma garotinha está pronta pra enfrentar isso tudo, mas se você estiver de fato apaixonado... Jake que me desculpe, mas eu vou ajudá-lo Edward.

- Valeu Emm. – disse correspondendo ao abraço. – Obrigada por acreditar em mim. – disse sincero.

- Eu só faço meu dever, eu tenho que cuidar de você. – ele respondera acanhado. – É pra isso que irmãos mais velhos são feitos, para proteger os mais novos.

- Verdade. – respondi. Se Emmett ao menos soubesse quem era o mais velho ali. Quem estava se sacrificando.

- Então, se você realmente está gostando da Bella...

- Estou. – Confessei.

- Charlie e Renée sempre me convidaram para jantar com eles... acho que nós vamos nos juntar aos Swan. – ele disse num tom de brincadeira.

**###**


	5. Planos

_Obs.: as partes em itálico referem-se a fatos que ocorreram antes da última conversa entre Emmett e Edward, ou seja: é uma narrativa no passado, um "flashback". _

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Forks, WA. – **_**30 de Setembro de 2005.**_

_**.**_

**Lie awake in bed at night**

**Deite na cama à noite**

**And think about your life**

**E pense sobre a sua vida**

**  
Do you want to be different? Different?**

**Você quer ser diferente, diferente?**

_O relógio da cabeceira marcava 3:37 AM. Essa era outra noite mal dormida, a princípio o que me incomodava era o hotel de beira de estrada, o barulho da chuva. Mas na verdade eu sabia que o que de fato me incomodava era o acordo em Phoenix._

_Mesmo se eu deitasse outra vez na cama, não conseguiria dormir. Levantei, coloquei uma roupa quente, a capa de chuva no braço e saí. Deixei um bilhete, caso Emmett acordasse pela manhã e não me encontrasse. _

_Quarenta minutos, uma hora de estrada vão aliviar minha cabeça. _

_Talvez eu pare na primeira loja de conveniência que estiver aberta, talvez eu vá até o centro da cidade procurar por uma cafeteria, e ali esperar o dia amanhecer._

**Columbus, OH. – **_**1ª semana de Julho de 2005.**_

_**.**_

Eu nunca quis seguir carreira política, eu realmente nunca quis isso pra mim. Mas agora eu não podia imaginar minha vida sem o poder sem dinheiro. Todos têm um preço, não é mesmo? Eu já fui comprado.

Manhã de verão, uma temperatura agradável, um excelente dia para sair e aproveitar, certo? Errado. Há algumas semanas o juiz de Toledo havia dado seu veredicto sobre a minha agressão à prostituta, e desde a repercussão do caso eu me mantive em casa, longe dos holofotes.

Aquele era mais um dia de verão. O sol que entrava em meu quarto me fez despertar, permaneci na cama alguns minutos, acordando lentamente. Meus óculos estavam sobre minha mesa de cabeceira, estendi a mão para pegá-los. Mais uma manhã lenta, eu pensei.

A janela do meu quarto tinha uma linda vista para o lago particular na mansão, mas ainda assim optei por fechar as cortinas, diminuindo a claridade que insistia em aparecer ali.

Liguei o aparelho de som num volume baixo apenas para que o som se misturasse ao ambiente. Era Debussy, era Claire de Lune. O som dos acordes do piano me dominava, como uma espécie de tranqüilizante, assim como um narcótico é para seu viciado. Era apenas mais uma manhã.

Por fim me deitei mais uma vez em minha cama. Fechei os olhos, me concentrando na melodia que vinha do rádio, ali minha mente ficava em branco – como se meu espírito ficasse mais leve.

Uma batida na porta do quarto me fez "acordar".

- Pode entrar.

- Edward, eu quero falar com você. Por favor, vá ao meu escritório mais tarde. – meu pai havia dito.

- Ok, mas sobre o que você quer falar comigo?

- Depois conversamos. Tome um banho e coloque uma roupa confortável. Provavelmente nós iremos viajar.

- Está bem. – respondi.

Honestamente eu não estava curioso pra saber qual era o assunto, e nem ansioso por esta viagem. Mas ordens são ordens.

A água quente era relaxante, mas a música potencializava seu efeito. Ali minha mente se limpava, e eu me esquecia dos meus problemas, esquecia até mesmo da minha medíocre vida. Esquecia da política.

Saí do banho, e vesti uma camisa branca da _Lacoste _e um jeans qualquer e então fechei a porta do meu quarto, rumando em direção ao andar de baixo.

- Alice? O que você faz acordada a esta hora da manhã? – perguntei surpreso ao encontrá-la.

- Hey irmão, bom dia! – ela disse ao me dar um beijo estalado no rosto. - Eu que lhe pergunto Edward? São o que, talvez umas 8 horas da manhã? Se não for menos.

- Não sei Alice, o nosso pai quer falar comigo – respondi –. Mas e você aonde vai logo pela manhã, assim tão arrumada?

- Eu vou passar a manhã com a Sarah. – ouvir o nome dela me fez sentir uma súbita angústia.

- E ela Alice, como Sarah está?

- Está melhor Edward! Às vezes me pergunta sobre você.

- E o que você diz?

- A verdade: que você está arrasado. – Alice respondeu. – Você ainda sente falta dela maninho?

- Eu sinto pena Alice, pena. Por toda a sacanagem que eu aprontei, pelo fato de não ter sido honesto suficiente com ela e dizer que aquele noivado foi uma enorme besteira. Mas tenho saudades sim. Sarah era uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu podia confiar, era uma amiga.

- Ela ainda é completamente apaixonada por você, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas talvez isso seja o melhor pra nós dois. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazê-la feliz, eu nunca me apaixonei por ela. – disse andando, não queria ter aquela conversa pela manhã.

- Edward! – Alice gritara. – Você sabe que ela é a mulher certa para você, não sabe? Ela tem classe, é de uma excelente família. Sarah é a mulher certa para você!

- Alice? – parei de caminhar e me virei em direção a minha irmã. - Da próxima vez que a Sarah perguntar por mim, diga que eu estou bem e espero que ela encontre alguém que a faça feliz. - disse sendo o mais honesto possível.

- Edward eu não vou dizer. Isso irá acabar com ela.

- É melhor sermos honestos e parar de vez com estes joguinhos minha irmã.

- EDWARD! - Alice gritou mais uma vez. Ela realmente não gostava de ser contrariada.

- Pára de gritar agora Alice! Não é questão de você gostar ou não. Essa é minha vida, e eu faço as minhas escolhas. – eu dizia enquanto descia rapidamente a escada. – TENHA UM BOM DIA_ irmãzinha. _– esbravejei do andar de baixo.

- Mas mal acordou já está brigando com sua irmã Edward? – perguntara minha mãe.

- Oi mãe, desculpe é que às vezes a Alice me irrita profundamente.

- Ela é assim mesmo, deixa todos de cabelo em pé. – disse minha mãe de maneira carinhosa. – Dormiu bem meu amor?

- Dormi sim mãe e você?

- Dormi bem meu querido. Venha, vamos tomar café da manhã juntos?

- Claro, mãe! – eu disse abraçando-a. Talvez minha mãe fosse a única pessoa pura de coração daquela casa.

Assim que terminei meu café da manhã, fui em direção ao escritório do meu pai. Uma batida na porta, e a voz me respondendo para entrar.

- Pai?

- Entre Edward.

- Fala. – eu disse rispidamente.

- Bom dia para você também meu filho.

-Bom dia _papai! -_ respondi ironicamente.

_-_ Edward, sem gracinhas, está bem? Eu preciso da sua ajuda, nossa família precisa. – a maneira sóbria que ele disse me chamou a atenção.

- Ok, fale pai.

- Edward, você sabe onde o Emmett está?

- Deve estar perdido em algum lugar do mundo fazendo caridade. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Sim, mas dessa vez ele está lutando com quem não devia. – meu pai disse preocupado. – Sente-se meu filho. – Era rara as vezes que em meu pai me chamava de filho, aquilo realmente era um assunto sério.

- O que está acontecendo Senador?

_**Try to let go of the truth**_

_**Tente contar a verdade**_

_**The battles of your youth**_

_**As batalhas da sua juventude**_

_**'Cause this is just a game**_

_**Porque isso é só um jogo**  
_

- Seu irmão Emmett está envolvido contra a instalação de uma fábrica da Smith & Gibbard.

- E...? – perguntei confuso.

- E aí que é a Smith & Gibbard, Edward! A Smith & Gibbard! – meu pai disse nervoso. Em breve, nós iremos viajar você entenderá tudo lá. Eu ainda não posso te falar nada. Quando chegar o dia você vai entender tudo.

**Phoenix, AZ – **_**3ª semana de Agosto de 2005.**_

Desembarcamos no _Sky Harbor_ em Phoenix, o clima era escaldante, um calor que beirava a temperatura do inferno, ar seco e um dia ensolarado, sem a sombra de uma única nuvem no céu. Aquele era o vale do sol. Aquela era Phoenix.

No saguão do aeroporto, um homem avistou meu pai.

- Senador Cullen, é um prazer recepcioná-lo. Sou...

- Eu sei quem você é rapaz. – meu pai disse rudemente.

- Por favor, me acompanhe senador.

Entramos em um carro negro, completamente _insufilmado, _o motorista nos levou até um hotel na cidade, longe do grande centro.

Era um prédio simples, sem muito luxo. Assim que descemos do nosso carro alguns homens surgiram do outro veículo atrás de nós, nos cercando. – seguranças, pensei.

O hotel era completamente deserto, com a exceção dos funcionários e alguns "hóspedes", o local podia servir de cenário para um filme de suspense barato.

Mesmo dentro do hall ainda éramos escoltados. Entramos no elevador.

- 15º, por favor. – meu pai disse ao ascensorista.

- Pois não senhor.

A porta do elevador abriu revelando um corredor branco, alguns quadros coloridos nas paredes também brancas, uma ou outra planta, um ambiente apático.

1506 foi o quarto em entramos.

- Senador Cullen, é um prazer revê-lo! Como vai? – disse um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, estendendo sua mão amigavelmente ao meu pai. – Presumo que este seja o jovem Edward.

- Aro. – foi tudo o que meu pai disse, sem retribuir o cumprimento do homem.

- Olá rapaz. – ele me disse também estendendo sua mão em minha direção. Eu lhe ofereci minha mão para retribuir seu cumprimento, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la meu pai segurou meu braço.

- Ok, senador Carlisle, um tratamento mais frio então?

- Estamos aqui a negócios Aro, não para sermos amigos.

- Pai, por favor... – eu disse suplicante.

- Vejo que o jovem Cullen tem futuro Carlisle. É um negociador nato. – Aro disse ironicamente.

- Aro, eu até posso ser um negociador... mas se souber qual é o assunto a ser negociado. Meu pai disse que eu tinha que vir ao Arizona, mas não me explicou o porquê.

- Carlisle, não lhe explicou então? – Aro perguntou.

- Não, eu disse honestamente.

- Carlisle, falo eu ou você? – Aro perguntou fitando meu pai, mas o velho senador não esboçou nenhuma reação. – Acho que isso significa que eu posso falar... – ele completou.

- Edward, sente-se. – ele disse dobrando as mangas da camisa social e afrouxando o nó da gravata. – Meu jovem você conhece nosso grupo, ou melhor... nossa corporação?

- A Smith & Gibbard. Claro que sim! – respondi. – Qual americano não conhece a empresa da sua família Aro?

- Pois bem Edward... sendo você um Cullen é bom mesmo que saiba a importância da _nossa _companhia. A S&G tem um vasto ramo de atuação: indústria de papel e celulose, farmacêutica, química, metalurgia, empreiteira - construção civil, bancos, agronegócios e etc. Nossos produtos estão nas mãos de todos os americanos, desde o mais pobre e até o mais rico.

- De fato, mas aonde você quer chegar com isso Sr. Aro?

- Ora meu jovem, nós temos interesses em comum, não percebe? A Smith & Gibbard sempre apoiou seu pai nas campanhas políticas em época de eleição. Uma campanha política custaria milhões a sua família Edward ou ao partido, mas nós temos interesses em comum. – Aro disse.

- É nós temos. – eu afirmei.

- Em resumo Edward, nós elegemos seu pai e alguns outros candidatos e eles legislam para nós. Seu pai como senador pode intervir quando o assunto que nos interessa é de âmbito nacional, já quando um assunto é de domínio estadual, ou municipal nós entramos em contato com os políticos daquela área, mas como seu pai é senador da república, ele também nos ajuda nessas questões "menores".

Em resumo Carlisle e muitos políticos não são eleitos para o povo. Está mais claro para você agora?

- Eu não sabia disso. – respondi.

**_It's a beautiful lie_**

**_É uma bela mentira  
_****_  
It's a perfect deny_**

**_É uma perfeita negação  
_****_  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in_**

**_Apenas uma linda mentira para se acreditar  
_****_  
So beautiful, beautiful... that makes me…_**

**_Tão linda, linda mentira… _****_Isso me faz..._**

- Há muita coisa que você não conhece. Você pensa que sabe, mas na verdade, não sabe. – Aro disse. - Por isso você está aqui hoje, vamos lhe apresentar outro lado da política.

- E qual seria esse "outro" lado?

- Edward meu filho – pela primeira vez meu pai se pronunciara -, o que o este senhor está tentando dizer é que eles nos colocam em _Washington D.C., _e lá nos fazemos leis que os favorecem, votamos em acordo para beneficiá-los, para que seus lucros sejam potencializados. E quando um de nós se recusa a fazer o que empresas como a S&G nos pede somos...

- São descartados. – Aro disse completando o raciocínio do meu pai. – Afinal, é bom _trabalhar_ com quem quer _trabalhar_ conosco. Não é mesmo Edward?

- Honestamente? Não sei Aro, não sei.

- Resposta errada Edward! – Aro disse levemente exaltado.

- Calma. – meu pai pediu.

- Pai por que diabos você quer me envolver nisso? – perguntei exasperado. – O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Merda! Merda, Merda! Você nunca me perguntou se eu queria entrar para a política, você nunca conversou comigo sobre possibilidades. – as palavras disparavam pela minha boca. – Eu não vou me relacionar com vocês Aro; eu sinto muito, mas estou fora! Se meu pai fez as escolhas dele de se envolver nessa sujeira, eu escolho não me envolver nisso, eu realmente estou fora!

**It's time to forget about the past**

**É hora de esquecer o passado**

**To wash away what happened last**

**"****Passar uma borracha" no que aconteceu**

- Não, você não está. – respondeu outro senhor entrando no quarto.

- Que porra esse cara faz aqui, quem é você? – questionei.

- Tenha modos criança! Sou Marcus, irmão de Aro e vice-presidente da Smith & Gibbard.

- E...? – eu disse com desdém.

- E que eu estava no quarto ao lado, atento a essa conversa, e você me pareceu um pouco desinteressado em nossos negócios. Mas depois do que eu disser, tenho certeza que você mudará seu ponto de vista meu jovem. – Marcus disse sarcasticamente. – Ou você nos ajuda, ou seu irmão morre, e seu pai no mínimo será condenado à prisão perpétua. Sem contar o que acontecerá com sua _mamãe_ e _irmãzinha _enquanto você viverá para ver tudo isso. Intacto.

- Obrigado pela gentileza de me manter vivo. – eu disse ironicamente. – Mas acho que um massacre familiar dá mais prestígio.

- Nós não estamos brincando criança. – Marcus declarou. – Se for necessário nós temos nossos meios de tirar sua família do caminho. Começando com seu irmão mais velho.

- Você não toca um dedo na minha família, seu filho-da-puta! Vocês não encostam um dedo em nenhum deles, ou eu juro por Deus que mato vocês, eu mato. – respondi furiosamente.

- Edward, nos escute. – Aro pediu.

- Filho, você TEM que ajudar.

- Sem essa de filho, não me vem com essa hipocrisia! – eu gritei com meu pai. – no que você nos meteu pai? No que? – disse desesperado. - E tudo por culpa dessa ganância desmedida, culpa dessa sua ambição. Matar pai, matar! Matar ao Emm, a mamãe, a Alice... matar!

- Escuta bem Edward...

- Cala a boca Marcus, cala a sua boca antes que eu lhe dê um soco e te arremesse pela janela! – antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, dois seguranças bloquearam minha passagem até ele.

- Dê um tempo ao garoto Marcus. – Aro completou.

- Obrigado Aro. – ouvi meu pai dizer.

- Como você pode agradecer a estes filhos da puta, _senador_? – disse debochando do título político dele. – Ah, já sei você está agradecendo ao fato deles ameaçarem sua família. Ótimo...!

- Edward, controle-se. – meu pai me respondera duramente.

Eu comecei a bater meus bolsos procurando por um maço perdido de cigarro. Havia alguns meses que eu havia parado de fumar, mas às vezes um ou outro cigarro se fazia necessário para agüentar a pressão, e naquele momento eu precisava não de um apenas, nem dois, mas de um maço.

- Cigarros? – Aro perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi

- Toma. – ele respondeu jogando um maço de marlboro red e um isqueiro em minha direção. E eu desesperadamente tirei um cigarro de lá, coloquei-o entre os lábios e acendi, tragando ao máximo que pude, tentando fugir do pandemônio que minha mente estava.

- Edward, esses cigarros vão acabar com você!

- Foda-se!

- Felix, vá até o outro quarto, traga copos e meu uísque. – Aro disse. – rapidamente o segurança nos trouxe quatro copos, uma garrafa, e gelo.

- O meu sem gelo. – eu disse. Aro foi quem nos serviu.

- Este é um Famous Grouse de 30 anos, é muito saboroso, encorpado. É considerado o melhor uisque do mundo. Você faz bem em apreciar o seu puro a "cowboy". – Aro confessou. – Sabe Edward, quando eu era criança, eu me lembro de ver seu avô conversando com meu pai, e ambos tomando uma boa bebida, algumas vezes degustando um bom charuto cubano... Seu avô era um ótimo sujeito. E veja você, cá estamos nós com você, com uma outra geração dos Volturi, negociando com outra geração dos Cullen. Não é fantástico? – Aro disse me entregando o copo com a bebida.

- Sim. – eu respondi entediado, sorvendo o uísque. Uma mão segurava o copo, enquanto a outra tinha o cigarro já no fim entre os dedos. – Mais uma dose por favor Aro. – eu pedi, e meu copo era preenchido por aquela bebida de sabor inigualável. – mais por favor, mais um pouco... – eu dizia até ter o copo completamente cheio. Eu estava sentado na cama, apoei o copo no chão enquanto acendia outro marlboro.

- Agora podemos conversar Edward? – Marcus perguntou diplomaticamente. Agora era a hora, respirei fundo pensando no futuro da minha família, que agora dependia de mim.

_**Don't have too much to say**_

_**Não tem muita coisa a dizer**_

That this is just a game

_**Porque tudo isto é só um jogo**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**É uma bela mentira**_

It's a perfect deny

_**É uma perfeita negação**  
_

- Claro, Marcus. Afinal negócios são negócios, não é mesmo? – respondi tragando outra vez o cigarro.

- Bom, muito bom ver que você já está pensando diferente. – Aro responderá amigavelmente. - Felix, minha pasta no quarto do Marcus. Pegue-a.

- Vocês têm muitos capangas, não é? – eu disse risonho.

- Somente o necessário criança. – Marcus respondera. – Enquanto Felix traz a pasta para cá, eu quero lhe dizer Edward, que eu e meu irmão temos imensa admiração por sua família e sobretudo por você. E exatamente por isso nós estamos lhe dando uma chance.

- Eu devo agradecer ao voto de confiança? – eu disse após dar outro gole no uísque.

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**É uma bela mentira**_

It's a perfect deny

_**É uma perfeita negação**_

Such a beautiful lie to believe in

_**Apenas uma linda mentira para se acreditar**_

So beautiful, beautiful... that makes me…

_**Tão linda,linda mentira… Isso me faz...**_

- Não precisa, cumprindo sua parte já é o suficiente.

- Parte? Que parte? – perguntei curioso.

- Você irá para o noroeste do estado de Washington.

- Fazer?

- Edward, meu caro, a ONG que seu irmão Emmett trabalha está atrapalhando nossos projetos de instalação de uma ação da S&G.

- A indústria de papel? – perguntei.

- Edward, para e pensa... você acha mesmo que queremos a instalação de uma fábrica de papel lá? – Marcus questionara.

- Forks, Forks é o nome da cidade, certo? Lá é uma região de madeireiras... então qual é o problema? O desmatamento não é um fator de oposição deles.

- Na verdade é criança. Aquela área é reserva nacional. Mas esse não é o ponto.

- Como não?

- Edward, porque nós vamos gastar milhões de dólares e instalar uma indústria de papel na região que mais chove na América? Não faz sentido, percebe?

- É... faz. – respondi surpreso. – Mas o que vocês querem lá então?

- Agora não é o tempo de você saber... ainda não é o tempo. – meu pai disse.

**Everyone's looking at me**

**Todo mundo está olhando para mim**

I'm running around in circles, babe

**Estou andando em círculos,querida**

**A quiet desperation's building higher**

**Um secreto desespero está crescendo**

**I've got to remember this is just a game**

**Eu tenho que me lembrar isso é só um jogo**

- Obrigado Senador. – Marcus disse gentilmente.

- Meu filho, você terá que ir até Forks. Emmett se envolveu demais com as pessoas de lá. Ou você traz o seu irmão de volta e o faz desistir disso, ou se eles forem mais a fundo e descobrirem algo mais... eu não quero nem pensar. – meu pai confessou. – Infelizmente Emmett não é como você meu filho. Emmett é daquele tipo raro de pessoas que não se corrompe nem por um dólar e nem por um milhão deles.

- E isso é um elogio pai? – perguntei estupefato. – Porque se for eu discordo. É muito bom saber que Emmett _felizmente _não é como eu sou_: corruptível. _Mas já lhe passou pela cabeça que talvez eu também não seja? Por acaso você já pensou que eu fui jogado no meio disso tudo sem opções, como agora por exemplo?

- Sempre fiz isso para seu próprio bem menino. Ter a continuidade da nossa família no poder é importante e inegável, _somos os Cullen. _Eu tive que faze sacrifícios desde a juventude como você terá que fazer a partir de agora.

- Como ele é altruísta. – debochei. Eu não podia acreditar nem com todos aqueles conflitos, nem com as ameaças à nossa família, nem assim o velho senador deixava de ser arrogante e prepotente.

De repente minha atenção saiu do rosto do meu pai e se focalizou na presença do homem que entrava no quarto. Ele me olhava ferozmente, como se quisesse me matar.

- Obrigado Felix. – Aro disse. – Edward, venha aqui um instante. E eu me levantei da cama e fui até onde ele estava, sentando ao seu lado. Aro abriu uma pasta tirando dela um envelope velho e surrado.

- O que é isso? – assim que terminei de perguntar fotos, dezenas delas ocuparam a superfície da mesa de mármore.

- Esses são seus futuros amigos. – Aro respondeu.

Port Angeles, WA. - _30 de Setembro de 2005._

Eu dirigi insanamente até a primeira cafeteria que encontrei: _Blackbird Coffee House. _

Pedi por um expresso duplo e sem açúcar e um maço de marlboro. Talvez cafeína e nicotina fosse algo que eu não precisava no momento, mas era a única forma de me acalmar. O atendente perguntou se eu queria algo mais, respondi que não e me sentei numa mesa com vista para a rodovia. Do outro lado do vidro eu só "via" a escuridão, nem o reflexo de um carro, mas alguns caminhões estacionados.

No meu pulso um _Nike_ barato marcava 4:20 AM.

- Preciso parar com essa merda. – disse a mim mesmo enquanto abria o lacre da embalagem. Mas no fundo eu realmente precisava daquele café, precisava daqueles cigarros. Em cada trago minha respiração ficava mais suave, mais compassada. Era como se minha mente pudesse vagamente se concentrar em achar uma solução para aqueles problemas, e esquecer aqueles sonhos que estavam dominando meu inconsciente.

O dia não tardou a amanhecer e aos poucos pude começar a notar a diferença na paisagem do lado de fora da janela – a escuridão começava a ser dissipada. Pouco a pouco a idéia foi sendo montada em minha mente... como um quebra-cabeças que já não tinha mais milhares de peças, agora tratava-se apenas de um jogo de lógica – como o xadrez... eu já estava dentro do tabuleiro, agora é só jogar. Eu tinha um plano.

_**So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie (…)**_

_**Tão linda, linda, é uma linda mentira(...)**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**Apenas uma bela mentira para se acreditar**_

So beautiful, beautiful... that makes me

_**Tão linda, linda mentira... Isso me faz...**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Total e completa modéstia a parte o enredo dessa fanfic está inteligente, inovador, excepcional e apaixonante...

Então não deixem de acompanhar! Se você também é autor, quero lhe pedir um favorzinho. Posso? Ajuda a divulgar a **Romeo & Juliet**_?_ Mas só o faça se você realmente curtir a estória... Caso contrário: Esqueça! Só podemos recomendar algo que realmente aprovamos, eu penso assim.

Hey Kids! Mas voltando ao capítulo-bônus de hoje... A pergunta é e aí?

O que acharam do capítulo? Agora a estória começa a acontecer

*carinha-de-quem-sabe-demais*

Eu quero comentários... muitos deles! O próximo capítulo já está pronto e esperando para ser postado. Comments = post rápido!

E sim, adicionem esta estória à sua lista de leitura, e essa autorinha que vós fala à sua lista de autores maluquinhos e prediletos, okay?

**Luv u guys ;****


End file.
